1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclinometer, and more particularly to an inclinometer for wheeled cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as applicant is aware, no inclinometers were developed for bicycles or motorcycles in order to indicate the inclination of the wheeled cycles.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel inclinometer for wheeled cycles.